leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Herbig
Gary Herbig '(born circa 1943-44) is an American woodwind soloist who is a credited musician in LeapFrog's CD, 1-2-3 Sing! A mesmerizing classical soloist on all woodwind instruments and a Billboard Top 10 Jazz Artist, internationally acclaimed recording artist Gary Herbig has done it all. His artistry has been heard on the sound tracks of movies and TV shows, as well as on recordings of some of the most illustrious stars in the music industry. If you've heard the clarinet solo on the TV program Cheers'', or the wailing sax on Roseanne, then you've already been treated to his musical talents. Early Life Born in Missoula, Montana, and raised on a 40-acre ranch at the foot of Patte Canyon, Herbig and his family lived in a one-room building with a wood stove and kerosene lamps. They got their water from Patte Creek, which is full of rainbow trout. In the fifth grade his school music teacher Roy Lyman chose the clarinet for him. The Herbigs were a prominent musical family of professional musicians, so at 14 he joined the union and began working. He attended the University of Montana on a clarinet scholarship and then moved to Hollywood in 1969. Career As a studio musician he has played on hundreds of movies and TV shows and more than 1,000 records. Among his TV work includes "Knots Landing," "The Young and the Restless," "Home Improvement" and "Showtime at the Apollo." Currently he can be heard every Sunday night on the WB TV series "7th Heaven." His two solo albums, his "self-titled album" and Friends to Lovers reached the top ten on the Billboard contemporary jazz charts. He has toured with Tower of Power, Lee Ritenour, The Seawind Horns, David Benoit, the Percy Faith Orchestra and Elvis Presley, Stevie Wonder and Donna Summer as well as the Big Bands of Buddy Rich, Toshiko Akioshi, Billy May, Don Ellis, Bobby Rodriguez, Capp-Pierce Juggernaut, Gerald Wilson and Ed Shaunessy. Gary's artistic odyssey has taken him around the world, but his heart remains in Big Sky Country. A Missoula native son, he is the first to say that receiving a scholarship enabled him to attend The University of Montana, and the education he received changed his life. A proud music alumnus, class of 1969, Gary remains very grateful for that scholarship and returns to Missoula several times a year to help student musicians aspiring to follow in his footsteps. Credits Music - Live Orchestras Herbig has performed 1st flute and piccolo with the following orchestra: * San Fernando Valley Symphony Orchestra On Popular Culture On Records He has performed with the following artists to name a few: *Rod Stewart *George Benson *Beyonce *Stevie Wonder *The Jackson 5 *Donna Summer *Barbra Streisand *Kenny Rogers *David Benoit *Barry Manilow *Gladys Knight and the Pips *Johnny Mathis *Phoebe Snow *Dianne Schurr LeapFrog credits *LeapFrog: 1-2-3 Sing!: Sing-Along Learning Songs' (saxophone 2, 14; clarinet 1, 14, flute 6, 11, 14): His wailing sax can be heard in the song "Cool Speller" and the masterfully versatile sound of his flute can be heard in the songs "This is the Way We Hear the Band" (in which the kids' singing voices of Hayli/Blair/Hannah Boren, Peter Kappen, Ali Samuel and Vita Romano sang the song) and "We Love the Sounds that Letters Make" (with Emi Ferguson on piccolo (uncredited)). Television *''Alf * Roseanne * Home Improvement * Knots Landing *''Showtime at the Apollo'' * The New Dating Game * The Bold and the Beautiful * Fortune Dane * Cagney and Lacey * Three's Company * Cheers Movies * Romancing the Stone *''My Stepmother is an Alien'' *''Back to the Future I/II'' *''Jumpin' Jack Flash '' *''Dirty Dancing (as soloist in the song "(I've Had) The Time of My Life, sung by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes)'' *''Three Men and a Baby'' *''White Knights'' *''St. Elmo's Fire'' *''Barbarians at the Gate'' *''Fatal Instinct'' *''Honeymooners'' *''That Darn Cat'' *''Once Upon a Crime'' *''Police Academy I/II/III/IV'' Category:Musicians Category:People